Outdoor light fixtures mounted on poles (e.g., street lights) have been in existence for decades. These outdoor light fixtures in many cases use old technology. Even such outdoor light fixtures that have relatively new lighting technology (e.g., light-emitting diodes (LEDs)) can lack connectivity from a communication standpoint. Replacing the entire light fixture, or even just the operable components (e.g., light sources, power supply) can be expensive.